vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Forum:"Abfischen" von Quellenangaben und Kategorien der Fragmente
Aufgrund der ausufernden Diskussion hier http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussion:Pes/Fragment_106_105binich dafür, die Diskussion ins Forum zu verlagern, wo sie meines Erachtens - wenn es nicht direkt um das Fragment geht - besser aufgehoben ist. Zum einen geht es darum, wie mit Textstellen/Fußnoten umzugehen ist, die identische oder sehr ähnliche Quellenangaben enthalten. Gilt dies als Plagiat? Wie ist dies zu kategorisieren? Wann ist es ein Plagiat, wann nicht? In diesem Zusammenhang kam auch die Diskussion über die Fragment-Kategorien auf (ich weiß, das wäre fast schon wieder ein neues Thema, aber versuchen wir es erst einmal hier). Mein Vorschlag ist, dass die bereits genannten Argumente, Einschätzungen, Meinungen von den jeweiligen Autoren selbst hier herüber kopiert werden, wenn sie dies wünschen, um die Diskussion hier fortzusetzen. Cassiopeia30 15:17, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich versuche mal, zusammenzufassen, worum es mir ging: Zum einen ging es um eine Erklärung, was diese beiden Fragmente voneinander unterscheidet: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Pes/Fragment_106_105 und http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mh/Fragment_006_115, die unterschiedlichen Kategorien zugeordnet werden (sollen). Wann kann/sollte man Ähnlichkeiten bei mehreren Quellenangaben als Plagiat klassifizieren, wann nicht? Zum anderen ging es (zuerst anderen) um die verwendeten Kategorien bei solchen und anderen Fragmenten. Kann/Sollte man dies als "Verschleierung" bezeichnen? In diesem Zusammenhang würde mich auch die Einführung der Kategorie "Strukturplagiat" interessieren. Ich persönlich halte die meisten der verwendeten Kategorien für nicht besonders sinnvoll (durch sie wird auch Absicht das Plagiierenden unterstellt; jedenfalls meiner Einschätzung nach), daher war ich verwundert, hier nun auch die Kategorie "Strukturplagiat" zu sehen. Cassiopeia30 15:30, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich versuche mich an so etwas wie einer Zusammenfassung. 1. Der Verweis auf Quellen, die auch in einer anderen Arbeit genannt werden, steht nicht im Widerspruch zur guten wissenschaftlichen Praxis, sondern ist oft sogar erforderlich, um den Forschungsstand zu rezipieren. 2. Es verstößt gegen die gute wissenschaftliche Praxis, indirekte Zitate nicht als solche zu kennzeichen (d.h. als "zitiert nach..."). Darin kann, gerade wenn es systematisch geschieht, ein Plagiat bestehen. Man erweckt den Eindruck, diese Quellen selbst gelesen und ausgewertet zu haben, wo man sie tatsächlich nur anderswo abgeschrieben hat. In manchen Fällen, etwa bei Archivarbeit oder der Einbeziehung sonstiger schwer zugänglicher oder wenig bekannter Quellen, kann man so ganz erhebliche Leistungen anderer als eigene ausgeben. 3. Auch wenn man die genannten Quellen selbst überprüft hat, kann ein Plagiat darin bestehen, dass man systematisch einen kompletten Fußnotenapparat übernimmt, also nichts hinzufügt, keine anderen Bewertungen vornimmt, etc. Die Grenze ist in etwa da erreicht, wo im Haupttext auch die offene Paraphrase in ein Plagiat ausartet, etwa wenn man kapitelweise ein einziges Werk paraphrasiert und die dort verwendeten Belege übernimmt. 4. Der Nachweis, dass ein indirektes Zitat nicht als solches gekennzeichnet wurde, (2.) ist deutlich schwieriger als der einer Textübernahme. Anhaltspunkte liefern die Übernahme von Fehlern oder Inkonsistenzen (z.B. in der ansonsten chronologischen oder alphabetischen Reihenfolge der genannten Quellen). Ansonsten lässt sich dieser Nachweis selten aus einem einzelnen Fragment führen, sondern erst in der Kombination mehrerer Fragmente. Hier wird man oft mit der Kategorie "verdächtig" operieren müssen. 5. Der Nachweis, dass ein kompletter Fußnotenapparat unverändert übernommen wurde (3.), lässt sich dagegen leicht führen, aber ein einzelnes Fragment wird hier so gut wie nie ausreichen. PlagProf:-) 16:36, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Und hier ein Vorschlag zu den Kategorien: Die Quelle, aus der man Belege abfischt, wird nicht genannt, alle Belege werden unverändert und ungeprüft übernommen: Komplettplagiat. Die Quellen werden leicht bearbeitet, aber nicht überprüft: Verschleierung. Die Quelle, aus der man die Belege hat, wird prominenter (eingangs) genannt, die abgefischten, ungeprüften Belege anschließend (ggf. mit "vgl" angegeben): Bauernopfer Die Quellen werden überprüft, aber die Übernahme ist ein Fall von Nr. 3: Bauernopfer. PlagProf:-) 16:45, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Veto. : Eine Festlegung irgendeines mengen- oder umfangdefinierten Plagiat-Grenzwertes ist als willkürlich abzulehnen. Es gelten die Maßstäbe, die generell gelten. Die Prämisse der Eigenleistung führt automatisch #zu einem Gebot der Sparsamkeit beim Zitat. Es ist nur das aus fremden Werken zu zitieren, was zur selbstgestalteten Darstellung eines Sachverhalts oder der Auseinandersetung mit der Quelle unumgänglich notwendig ist. #führt die Prämisse zum Gebot der transparenten Auseinandersetzung mit der Quelle. Es muß zu jeder Zeit durch sprachliche und syntaktische Mittel sichergestellt sein, dass der Leser zwischen Eigenleistung und Fremdquellen eindeutig unterscheiden kann. Es ist auch zwischen Primär- und Sekundärquellen zu unterscheiden und ihre jeweilige Herkunft offenzulegen, sobald Art und Umfang einer Zitation eine Schöpfungshöhe zukommt, z.B. bei Quellbelegkompilationen oder Belegen einer Argumentationskette. #Aus der transparenten Auseinandersetzung mit Quellen muß - auch beim Belegen mit Quellen - eine Eigenleistung entstehen. : Das Plagiat von Quellreferenzen ist nicht anders zu behandeln als das Plagiat von Texten und Daten. Es ist nicht von Quoten abhängig. Es ist denkbar, dass bereits die ungekennzeichnete Übernahme eines einzigen Quellverweises (so er denn in der Literatur singulär wäre) ein Plagiat darstellt. Andererseits kann es legitim sein, in der Auseinandersetzung mit einem Autoren sich mit sämtlichen seiner angeführten Primärquellen auseinanderzusetzen. Dies muss dann transparent geschehen, so dass im eigenen Text klar ist, dass diese Referenzen auf Primärquellen aus der Sekundärquelle stammen. Eine Primärquelle, mit der man sich nicht im Text auseinandersetzt, ist wegzulassen. Auch eine Überprüfung übernommener Referenzen entbindet nicht von der Nachweispflicht der Herkunft. Nicht überprüfte Referenzen wären sowieso wegzulassen. : Im Pes/Fragment_106_105 führt der Autor fünf Quellbelege zu einer Aussage im Umfang eines einzigen Satzes an. Eine Auseinandersetzung mit den Quellen findet nicht statt. Er verweist nicht auf eine Sekundärquelle, aus der er die Verweise bezogen hat. Der Autor stellt damit in den Raum, er habe die Quellen selbst ermittelt und individuell zusammengestellt. In einem im näheren Textumfeld besprochenen Werk finden sich zu derselben These 11 Belege, wobei 5 davon den im Fragment angeführten entsprechen. Im Fragment werden keine weiteren Belege angeführt, die nicht aus der Sekundärquelle stammen. PES hat beim Verschweigen dieses Sachverhaltes gegen das Transparenzgebot verstoßen. Er hatte Kenntnis vom Sachverhalt. Er hätte dies festhalten müssen. Die einzig legitime Zitation wäre gewesen: :: " Sekundärquelle führt an: Primärquellen" : oder sogar, da keine weitere Auseinandersetzung stattfindet, lediglich: :: "Sekundärquelle mit weiteren Nachweisen." : Es würde auch nicht genügen, wie immer wieder bei Dv gesehen, die Sekundärquelle einfach hinter den Primärquellen mit aufzulisten. Aus einer solch eindimensionalen Liste geht der Sekundär-Primärquellen-Zusammenhang und damit die Urheberschaft der Quellverweis-Kombination nicht hervor. Dies ist ein Plagiat. Plaqueiator 18:00, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :: Gibt das gute Wissenschaft? :: Kant formuliert den kategorischen Imperativ, Hegel findet das nicht dynamisch genug, Marx findet, dass Hegel das zuviel vom Bewusstsein und zuwenig vom Sein aussieht, und Meiermüller fasst diesen Diskussionsverlauf zusammen. Schulze liest Meiermüller, liest Kant, Marx und Hegel, und schreibt dann was? ::: Meiermüller führt an, Marx habe Hegel dafür kritisiert, dass er in seiner Kritik an Kant übersehen habe... ::: Meiermüller erklärt ... (kein Wort von Marx, Hegel und Kant) mit weiteren Nachweisen. :: Keines von beidem fördert den Fortschritt der Wissenschaft und stellt Meiermüller in den Vordergrund, wo es um die Gedanken von Kant, Hegel und Marx geht. Wofür ist das gut? :: Und war das ernst gemeint, dass jeder, der zwei Quellen mehr anführt als nötig, deshalb plagiiert (Gebot der Sparsamkeit)? Oder habe ich das falsch verstanden? :: PlagProf:-) 21:11, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich finde schon, dass das gute Wissenschaft ergibt, weil es transparent darstellt, wer was gesagt hat. Wenn Schulze tatsächlich Kant, Marx und Hegel SELBER gelesen hat und eigene Schlüsse gezogen hat, dann ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass eine Untermenge der Belege verwendet wird um in genau derselben Reihenfolg zu argumentieren. Daher der Kategorie "Strukturplagiat", der Übernahme von Argumente und/oder Belege. Besonders interessant ist es, wenn fehlerhafte Belegangaben (falsche Seitenzahlen, falsche Interpretation von römische Zahlen, Schreibfehler, Buch nie oder nie so erschienen) mit übernommen werden. WiseWoman 12:52, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::Wir sind uns wohl einig, dass die ungeprüfte Übernahme von Belegen schlecht für die Wissenschaft ist, gegen das Gebot der Kennzeichnung indirekter Übernahmen ("zitiert nach...") verstößt und zumindest dann ein Plagiat darstellt, wenn das systematisch geschieht (oben Nr. 2). Zu der Frage, unter welchen Umständen man davon ausgehen kann, dass Belege nicht überprüft wurden, habe ich oben 4. schon einige (sicherlich ergänzungsfähige) Überlegungen angestellt. Dazu gehören natürlich die übernommenen Fehler. :::Wir sind uns vermutlich auch einig, dass trotz Nachprüfen von Belegen deren systematische Übernahme über längere Strecken hinweg ein Plagiat darstellen kann (oben Nr. 3). :::Mir schien Plaqueiator aber deutlich weiter zu gehen. Beide der von ihm alternativ als zulässig gesehenen Zitierweisen für die geprüfte (!) Übernahme von Quellen haben den Nachteil, den Blick weg vom Original oder den Primärquellen (Kant, Hegel, Marx) und hin zu den Epigonen, Zusammenfassern oder Sekundär-, Tertär- oder Quartärquellen (Meiermüller) zu lenken. :::Das summiert sich. Wenn man die zweite Methode wählt, dann muss im Jahr 2030 Schmitt auf "Huber mit weiteren Belegen" verweisen, Huber im Jahr 2025 auf "Krüger mit weiteren Belegen", Krüger im Jahr 2020 auf "Becker mit weiteren Belegen", Becker im Jahr 2015 auf "Schulze mit weiteren Belegen", der verweist auf "Meiermüller mit weiteren Belegen", und bei dem kann man schließlich nachlesen, dass das Ganze um Kant, Marx und Hegel ging. Da würden doch im Namen der Plagiatsbekämpfung die geistigen Leistungen von Kant, Marx und Hegel so dargestellt, als seien es geistige Leistungen von Meiermüller et al. :::PlagProf:-) 13:43, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::Klar sind wir uns einig ;) Aber ich meinte mit selberlesen eben selberlesen, dann überspringt man die ganzen Wiederverwurster. fons et origo sollte angestrebt werden, erinnere ich mich schwach. Immer zur Quelle gehen, selber lesen und eigene Schlüsse ziehen. Man kann dann mit "vgl. Meiermüller, Becker, Huber, Schmitt" darauf hinweisen, dass diese Herrschaften sich ebenfalls damit beschäftigt haben. Aber halt nicht wortident. WiseWoman 13:56, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::Bitte meine Aussagen nicht verdrehen, Plagprof. Mit welchen Quellen, ob Primär-oder sekundärquellen, sich ein Autor auseinandersetzt, ist seine Entscheidung. Er muß dies dann allerdings auch transparent machen. Vorzugeben, sich mit Primärquellen auseinanderzusetzen, diese jedoch stillschweigend über eine Sekundärquelle zu beziehen - die noch dazu im Umfeld besprochen wird -, wie ich am Beispiel von PES dargelegt habe, ist ein Plagiat. Eigenleistung in diesem Fragment: null (siehe Diskussion zum Fragment). Anschein einer Eigenleistung: hat sich mit 5 Quellen auseinandergesetzt. ::::Ich bin hier ganz bei Wisewoman: das gibt erstmal überhaupt Wissenschaft. Ob es gute wird, liegt in der Eigenleistung des Autoren. ::::Ich halte es angesichts der Tatsache, dass hier viele verunsicherte Studenten und Doktoranden mitlesen, gelinde gesagt für nicht zweckdienlich zu suggerieren, es könne unter Umständen ok sein, aus einer Quelle teilweise Fußnoten abzuziehen. Fußnoten müssen erarbeitet sein. Man muss sich mit den Quellen nachvollziehbar auseinandersetzen. Grundregel. Basta. Plaqueiator 14:23, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::::- Ich glaube nicht, dass VroniPlag nun definieren sollte, was gute oder schlechte Wissenschaft ist (genauso wenig wie VroniPlag den Inhalt einer Dissertation bewerten sollte!), vielmehr sollte es doch darum gehen, wo die Grenze zwischen Plagiat und Nicht-Plagiat gezogen werden sollte. :::::- Die plötzliche Einführung der Kategorie "Strukturplagiat" halte ich weiterhin für sehr problematisch. Ich war bisher davon ausgegangen, dass diese Kategorie auf VP aus gutem Grund nicht auftauchte, dass in dieser Hinsicht ein Konsens besteht. Ich persönlich finde die bisherigen Kategorien schon problematisch, nun kommt noch eine hinzu. Texte/Fußnoten sind entweder identisch oder nicht, je mehr man versucht, dies bestimmten Kategorien zuzuordnen (die teilweise Absicht implizieren?), desto komplizierter wird es - auch für Außenstehende -, und das anerkannte System: "Hier werden einfach Texte gegenübergestellt, dies spricht für sich", wird immer mehr ausgehebelt. Cassiopeia30 15:11, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Nein, VroniPlag definiert es nicht. Aber es muss darüber diskutiert werden, was GWP ist und was nicht. Bisher wurde in Deutschland so getan, als ob alle das wissen. Nun stellt sich heraus, dass es vieles gibt, was unklar ist. ::::::"Strukturplagiat" ist keine plötzliche Entstehung - ich habe das schon seit Jahren in meiner Typologie drin, weil es eine Art von Plagiat ist die seit Jahrzehnte Wissenschaftler_innen dazu bringen, sich gegenseitig anzublaffen. Ich finde es ein sehr wichtiger Kategorie, und passend für etliches, was wir bei Mh finden. Bei einigen von den anderen Werken war es nicht notwendig. Da wir durch diese, sozusagen in freier Wildbahn erlegten, Vielfalt an Plagiate jetzt wirklich sehen, wie Texte entstehen, muss eine Typologisierung sich wandeln, um das vorgefundene abzubilden. Das ist eine ganz normale Sache, finde ich. ::::::Es ist immer eine Frage der Grenzziehung - ab wann hat einen Mann eine Glatze? :) WiseWoman 15:25, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Ich schrieb nicht "Entstehung", mir ging es um die Einführung dieser Kategorie bei VroniPlag, auch im Zusammenhang mit älteren Diskussionen darüber, die ich noch im Kopf habe. :::::::Zum Rest: Da haben wir wohl einfach eine andere Sichtweise, da es mir nicht darum geht, eine neue Typologisierung von Plagiat zu finden. Cassiopeia30 15:53, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::::Ich will wirklich niemandem das Wort im Mund herumdrehen. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass wir teils aneinander vorbeireden, teils anderer Meinung sind. Bei Pes/Fragment_106_105 stellt sich mir die Sachlage so dar: :::::Da ging es um eine Diskussion aus vergangener Zeit zur "relativen Rechtsfähigkeit", die deutsche Juristen wohl zwischen dem Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts bis zur Mitte des 20. beschäftigt hat. Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass sie für die Arbeit von Pes von besonderer Bedeutung ist. Sie wird erwähnt, und in der beanstandeten Fußnote nennt Pes dabei 5 Beiträge. :::::Der Vorwurf, dass darin ein Plagiat liegt, stützt sich auf Folgendes: Es gibt eine andere Arbeit (Hoppe 1970), die Pes auch verwendet hat. Die bennennt zur "relativen Rechtsfähigkeit" elf Fundstellen, und alle fünf von Pes verwendeten sind dabei. Allerdings in anderer Form. In einem Fall hat Pes die erste Seite eines Aufsatzes hinzugefügt und bezieht sich auf andere Seiten, in einem anderen Fall benennt Pes einen Mitautor, der bei Hoppe fehlt. :::::Hier ist meine Position: Wenn Pes die fünf zitierten Fundstellen selbst nachgesehen und dabei entsprechend ergänzt hat, dann ist das kein Plagiat, auch wenn er sich zu der für seine Arbeit wohl ziemlich peripheren Diskussion um die relative Rechtsfähigkeit keine neuen Gedanken gemacht hat. Denn das war hier für seine Arbeit wohl nicht erforderlich. Und man sollte ihm nicht verbieten oder unnötig erschweren, Originale zu zitieren, solange er sie wirklich in der Hand gehabt hat. :::::Cassiopeia und Plaqueiator wenden dagegen ein: Pes hätte die fehlende Seitenzahl oder den fehlenden Mitautor auch über eine Katalogsrecherche bzw. aus dem Gedächtnis ergänzen können. :::::Mein erster Einwand: Das ist möglich, aber nicht nachweisbar, und wir dokumentieren auf Vroniplag nur nachgewiesene Plagiate als solche, der Rest kann meinetwegen unter "verdächtig" geführt werden. :::::Mein zweiter Einwand: Ich halte es für naheliegend, dass Pes die fünf Fundstellen gar nicht von Hoppe übernommen hat, sondern aus einer anderen Quelle. Es gibt ja noch ein paar andere Bücher, in denen die "relative Rechtsfähigkeit" erwähnt wird. Wie genau die Belege von Pes mit denen dieser Quelle übereinstimmen, wissen wir nicht, also können wir für diesen Fall nichts dazu sagen, ob hier ein Plagiat vorliegt. :::::Noch kurz zum Strukturplagiat. Das wurde schon auf GuttenPlag als Kategorie verwendet, vorwiegend oder gar ausschließlich als Bezeichnung für eine übernommene Gliederung.http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:StrukturPlagiat :::::PlagProf:-) 21:06, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::::eines gesperrten Benutzers entfernt. [[Benutzer:VPmod|VPmod] 10:24, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC)] ::::::Leider geht die Diskussion jetzt sehr in die Einzelheiten des Beispiels, die wären vielleicht besser dort besprochen. Der Thread hier versucht, zwei Grundsatzfragen zu klären: ::::::Zum einen die Grundsatzfrage hinsichtlich der Regeln guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis (die sich zuvörderst dem Autoren stellt): Ist das ungekennzeichnete Verwenden von Quellreferenzen aus einer Vorlage statthaft, ohne diese Referenzen so bearbeitet zu haben, sei es im Text, sei es in der Hinzufügung selbst ermittelter Belege, dass eine Eigenleistung transparent dargestellt wird? Kann man sich an den Belegen vorliegender Sekundärquellen einfach bedienen? ::::::Zum zweiten stellt sich die Frage (zuvörderst für den Prüfer): Wie ist mit einer solchen ungekennzeichneten 1:1-Übernahme von Quellreferenzen umzugehen? ::::::Diese Fragen sollte man getrennt beantworten. Plaqueiator 11:06, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::::D'accord - habe ich hier ausgelagert, weil dieser Seite schon so lange ist. WiseWoman 12:08, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich denke, es hätte gereicht, wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, die Diskussion speziell zum Fragment auf der Diskussionseite des Fragments zu führen und die allgemeinere Diskussion im Forum. Schade, dass dies nicht möglich war. Ebenso schade finde ich es, wie schnell und sehr Diskussionen hier abdriften, obwohl es auch zur Wissenschaft gehört, ein bestimmtes Thema zu behandeln, ohne dabei ständig abzuschweifen. Vielleicht kann PlagProf seine Ausführungen speziell zum Fragment noch an die passende Stelle verschieben. Die Tatsache, dass "Strukturplagiat" in wenigen Fällen auf GuttenPlag als Kategorie genutzt wurde, ändert meiner Meinung nach übrigens nichts daran, dass ich die plötzliche Einführung auf VroniPlag kritisch sehe. Genau solche Dinge sollten mE vorher diskutiert werden. Das wäre auch sinnvoller als Diskussionen über den Inhalt oder die Gesamtwürdigung einer Dissertation. Cassiopeia30 12:33, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Es besteht offenbar Einigkeit, dass die ungeprüfte Übernahme von Belegen ohne entsprechenden Vermerk („zitiert nach…“) nicht zulässig ist. Wir diskutieren weiterhin die Frage, wann die geprüfte Übernahme von Belegen ein Plagiat darstellt. Und das am besten anhand von Beispielen. Abstrakte Regeln lassen sich sehr leicht missverstehen. Ein solches Beispiel ist Pes/Fragment_106_105. Hier ist ein weiteres Beispiel. Ich würde gerne in meiner Arbeit kurz auf den kategorischen Imperativ hinweisen. Leider habe ich nicht die Zeit, bei dieser Gelegenheit eine Gesamtlesung der Werke Kants nachzuholen. Ich greife mir zunächst „Sophies Welt“ von Jostein Gaarder, finde dort ein paar passende Suchworte, die mich zu Wikipedia führen, wo ich unter diversen Formulierungen meinen Favoriten heraussuche: „Handle so, daß die Maxime deines Willens jederzeit zugleich als Prinzip einer allgemeinen Gesetzgebung gelten könne.“ Dann überprüfe ich noch, ob dieses Zitat tatsächlich an der angegebenen Stelle in der „Kritik der praktischen Vernunft“ zu finden ist. Darf ich in meine Arbeit eine kurze Bemerkung zum kategorischen Imperativ mit Verweis auf diese Fundstelle einflechten, ohne in der Fußnote gleichzeitig auf Wikipedia und/oder Sophies Welt zu verweisen? Ich meine ja. Muss ich dafür die Zitierweise der Fundstelle abwandeln? Ich meine nein. Manches, was auf dieser Seite und zu Pes/Fragment_106_105 diskutiert wurde, lässt sich so verstehen oder zumindest leicht so missverstehen, dass ich im obigen Beispiel Wikipedia oder Sophies Welt mitzitieren oder die Zitierweise der Fundstelle abwandeln müsste. Das könnte leicht zu einer Okkupation von Primärquellen durch Sekundärquellen führen. Hier sind drei Regeln, von denen wir uns fernhalten sollten: #Wenn ich eine Quelle zitiere, darf niemand nach mir dieselbe Quelle zitieren, ohne auch mich zu erwähnen. #Wenn ich eine Quelle in einer bestimmten Weise zitiere, darf niemand nach mir diese Quelle in derselben Weise zitieren. #Wenn ich mich auf eine Primärquelle berufe, muss ich sämtliche Sekundär-, Tertiär- oder Quartärquellen benennen, die mich zu der Primärquelle geführt haben. Wenn ich einen Text wiedergebe, den jemand anderes formuliert habe, plagiiere ich grundsätzlich, wenn ich nicht auf den Urheber hinweise, weil ich mir damit eine fremde geistige Leistung aneigne. Mit dem Zitieren von Belegen, die andere schon verwendet habe, eigne ich mir erst einmal keine fremde geistige Leistung an, sondern nur dann, wenn die Zusammenstellung dieser Belege eine eigene Schöpfungstiefe aufweist, die ich bei der Verwendung derselben Belege nicht anerkenne. Diese Schöpfungstiefe kann sehr gering bis nicht existent sein, wenn nur Standardwerke zusammengestellt werden oder bekannte, aber ausgestandene Diskussionen vergangener Tage rezipiert werden. Sie kann in anderen Fällen aber auch sehr groß sein. Das lässt sich also nicht nach Schema F beurteilen, sondern erfordert meist eine genauere Auseinandersetzung mit der jeweils behandelten Sachfrage. Der Nachweis eines Plagiats durch Übernahme von Belegen ist deshalb ungleich mühsamer, kleinteiliger und lässt grundsätzlich mehr Raum für Zweifel. PlagProf:-) 08:01, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für die nochmal sehr anschauliche Darstellung. Genau das hatte ich im entsprechenden Diskussionssteil beim Fragment bereits dargestellt. Schöpfungshöhe (nicht Schöpfungstiefe, obwohl das auch ein interessantes Bild wäre, wie "tief" wurde aus dem Vollen geschöpft?) muss vorhanden sein. Und: ein Plagiat wird durch Nachvollziehen nicht zum Nicht-Plagiat. Aber auch umgekehrt: ein Nicht-Plagiat wird nicht zum Plagiat, wenn dem Autor das Nicht-Nachvollziehen "nachgewiesen" werden kann ("hat derjenige überhaupt die Primärquellen vorliegen gehabt!??"). Selbst wenn zu dieser Frage im Kreis der Beitragenden zum Wiki keine Einigkeit besteht, so ist doch hilfsweise eins klar: dann fallen solche Stellen in einen Graubereich zwischen Plagiat und KeinPlagiat, der, wie PlagProf:-) es sehr richtig ausdrückt, sehr mühsam und kleinteilig zu bearbeiten, und zu diskutieren, wäre. Ein Wiki aber eignet sich nicht besonders gut zur Theoriefindung. Es eignet sich sehr gut zum kollaborativen Zusammentragen von Fakten. Daher hielte ich es für hilfreich, die Diskussion zu den vielfältigen Graubereichen nicht im Stellenwert über der Dokumentation von klaren Plagiaten anzusiedeln. Martin Klicken 08:27, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : P.S.: Mich wundert allerdings ein bisschen, das hier noch einmal so zu lesen, als hätte ich das in beiden Diskussionsseiten nicht bereits mehrfach und in verschiedenen Worten in meiner Argumentation vorgebracht, z.B. hier: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/index.php?title=Diskussion:Pes/Fragment_106_105&diff=next&oldid=61312 und hier http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussion:Mh/Fragment_006_115 beim anderen Fragment. Martin Klicken 08:36, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :: @Klicken: ähm, was genau wundert Dich? Dass Deine Aussagen noch nicht kanonisisert sind? :: Für meine Begriffe usurpiert eine derart dogmatische Sicht das Wiki in illegitimer Weise. Nach der reinen Dogmatik würde sich die Sonne noch um die Erde drehen. Es gibt hier doch bitte keinen wie auch immer gearteten legitimen "Konsens", was das Wiki nun denn wie genau tue oder sonstwie am besten leiste? So etwas widerspräche seinem Wesen. Irgendwelche (wie eigentlich definierten?) Graubereiche zum Tabu oder zur Nebensache zu erklären, beschneidet das Wiki in seinen Entwicklungsmöglichkeiten. Ich teile diese Haltung nicht und stelle auch ihren Nutzen für die Sache in Frage. [[Benutzer:Plaqueiator|Plaqueiator 11:36, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC)]] ::: Mich hat gewundert, dass darauf nicht Bezug genommen wurde. Das war alles. Was willst Du eigentlich sagen? Bisschen verdreht, finde ich. Immerhin prügele ich nicht meine Auffassung durch, verbiete anderen Beitragenden die Mitarbeit an Fragmenten und verabschiede mich mit einem Rundumschlag tief unter der Gürtellinie komplett aus der Mitarbeit, um dann mit so einem überladenen Fremdwortschwall zurück im Graustaub aufzuschlagen, als sei überhaupt nichts gewesen. Die Unterstellungen von Dogmatik und Usurpation sagen wenig über die aus, die hier stets nach einem Konsens suchen als die, die Konsens in Anführungszeichen setzen. Und der Konsens ist: Dokumentation von Plagiaten. Soweit ich weiß. Und nicht "das hat der doch abgeschrieben, ich kann es nicht beweisen, aber das hat er!". Martin Klicken 11:49, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::: Nach mehreren Anläufen zu einer Replik, Klicken: no comment. Plaqueiator 13:03, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Rabulistik kann ich auch. Für alle Doktoranden wichtige Aussagen. Plagprof: es ist nach Deiner Ansicht also legitim, sich 10 von 11 Quellbelegen ohne Hinweis auf die sekundäre Fundstelle zu ziehen und ausschließlich diese anzuführen? Klicken: Übernahme aller Quellreferenzen gar kein Problem. Hab ich das richtig verstanden? Wenn Plagiat: wird dann plädiert, oder wie wird die Grenze gezogen? Plaqueiator 11:36, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :: Nein. Martin Klicken 11:53, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Wir brauchen bei allen unterschiedlichen Ansichten Regeln dafür, wie man mit der Übernahme von Belegen aus anderen Arbeiten umgeht. Ich habe ziemlich weit oben versucht, fünf Regeln dafür zu formulieren. Die sind offenbar nicht konsensual. Wie wäre es mit ein paar ausformulierten Gegenvorschlägen, in denen die Diskussion in diesem Forum aufgegriffen wird? Das würde die weitere Diskussion sicherlich erleichtern. PlagProf:-) 11:53, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Ja, und wenn man sich nicht einigen kann, dann lässt sich eben kein Konsens erzwingen. Das nenne ich "Grau". Es schadet ja nicht, wenn man erst einmal nur die Dinge aufschreibt, bei denen sich alle sicher sind. Es bleibt ja genug übrig. Man kann eben bei einem Projekt mit mehren Leuten nur das machen, worauf sich alle Beteiligten einigen können. Das ist doch trivial. Martin Klicken 11:57, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :: Sehe das genauso ... natürlich muss die Vorgehensweise im Grundsatz von den allermeisten Aktiven mitgetragen werden. Und wenn dies in einem Teilbereich nicht der Fall ist, dann muss man halt die Schnittmenge finden, bei der alle einig sind. Finde ich auch offensichtlich. Hindemith 12:10, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::: Wieso ist das "natürlich", Hindemith? Wieviele sind die "allermeisten"? Ich finde das nicht so "offensichtlich". Für mich ist die Auseinandersetzung wichtiger als der Konsens. Plaqueiator 13:07, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::: Und für mich ist noch wichtiger, dass die Auseinandersetzung ergebnisorientiert erfolgt. Gegenvorschläge für Regeln? PlagProf:-) 13:09, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::: @Plaqueiator: Gerne kann man eine Auseinandersetzug führen, im Forum oder sonstwo -- und am besten ergebnisorientiert, damit es nicht zu einer Zeitverschwendung für die Beitragenden wird. Zugleich kann man aber auch Plagiate dokumentieren auf der Basis eines bereits bestehenden Konsenses der Beitragenden, und da muss man halt den kleinsten gemeinsamen Nenner finden (und bei Gc z.B. sind wir uns doch alle einig, oder?) Gibt es einen Grundkonsens nähmlich nicht, dann mutiert VP zu einer unstrukturierten Veröffentlichungsplatform zum Thema Plagiat (oder zu jedem Thema?), auf der jeder schreibt wozu er Lust hat. Da bin ich allerdings strikt dagegen, denn dann wird VP ein ganz anderes Projekt, ein viel weniger attraktives aus meiner Sicht -- jegliche Aussenwirkung ginge z.B. verloren. Die Auseinandersetzung kann man auch auf keinen Fall durch Durchsetzen von strittigen Fragmenten führen, denn dadurch werden Fakten geschaffen, die ja erst diskutiert werden sollen. :::: Ich finde es "natürlich", dass wenn mehrere Leute gleichberechtigt zusammenarbeiten, nicht eine Minderheit der Mehrheit die Regeln der Zusammenarbeit aufzwingen kann. Was ist daran nicht offensichtlich? Hindemith 13:32, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::: Aber die Mehrheit setzt der Minderheit den Konsens vor, ja? Wer ist Mehrheit, wer ist Minderheit? Gabs dazu ne Abstimmung? Schwingt hier mit, (die) Diskussion sei nicht konstruktiv? Schade. :::: Nach der erst jetzt erfolgten Lektüre von Klickens jüngstem Beitrag auf seinen Diskussionsseiten, verschlägt es mir die Sprache. Prävention durch Abschreckung als Konsensziel hier im Wiki. Das ist mir neu. Dies ist tatsächlich nicht mein Ziel. Ich halte einen derartigen "Konsens" für sehr fragwürdig und der Sache nicht dienlich. Für mich hat sich das "Wissenschaftsplagiat" als ein faszinierendes Phänomen und Problem des gesamten deutschen Wissenschaftsbetriebes mit vielen Facetten erschlossen, bis rein in die Politik. Reaktionen von Unis empfinde ich als viel spannender als Presseberichte über den nächsten Plagiator mit VP-Erwähnung. Du unterliegst einem schweren Irrtum, Hindemith: das Phänomen Plagiat war mal integraler Bestandteil der Plagiatswikis. Den Internetpranger, bei dem zudem nur der dümmste Plagiator gevoted wird, überlasse ich anderen. Ich zieh mich mal wieder in meinen Graustaub zurück und lass die Lichtgestalten machen. Plaqueiator 14:44, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Eine sehr interessante Debatte! Doch warum nur haben sich daran so wenig Aktive beteiligt? Und warum nur implodieren diese Debatten immer wieder - wie hier -, bevor die so gern beschworene "Ergebnisorientierung" Früchte tragen kann? GeS 17:38, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Ich habe nur den erst-Beitrag von Plagprof gelesen, mir fehlt gerade die Zeit, alles zu lesen. Aber zum Thema so viel aus meiner Richtung: Bei GuttenPlag und Haeberle habe ich folgenden Maßstab angelegt: Eine Fußnote mit Querverweisen wurde als Plagiat gewertet, wenn es zwei unabhängige Indizien dafür gab, dass sie übernommen wurde. Das konnte zum Beispiel sein: Die Übereinstimmung von mehr als 2 Belegstellen in einer größeren Gruppe, die Beibehaltung der Reihenfolge der Belegstellen, identische Abschreibfehler, identische Einbettungen (zB einleitende Phrasen wie "aus der unüberschaubaren Literatur" oder "zahlreich woanders, zum Beispiel bei"). Wenn nur eine oder zwei Stellen übernommen wurden ohne sonstige Indizien, habe ich es nicht mit aufgenommen, auch wenn man natürlich im grösseren Kontext bei Guttenberg davon ausgehen muss, das auch diese Stellen plagiiert wurden. Zu der Problematik des Abschreibens der Quellen siehe auch den Fall Norman Finkelstein vs Alan Dershowitz bezgl Dershowitz's Buch "The Case for Israel", der sich freizügig bei Joan Peters "From Time Immorial" bedient hat. In der Debatte bei Democracy Now (wer Englisch gut verstehen kann, sollte die sich mal anhören, sehr spannend) hat sich Dershowtiz damit verteidigt, dass er immer zu den Originalquellen von Peters zurückgegangen sei, wie es gute wissenschaftliche Praxis sei. Er hat aber auch Tippfehler mit übernommen... das Spiel kennt man ja zu genüge. Dieser Fall ging unglücklich aus, Finkelstein hatte seinen Tenure noch nicht in der Tasche, und auf Druck von Dershowitz und seinen einflussreichen Kollegen wurde ihm der Tenure verwehrt (es gab eine aussergerichtliche Einigung, deren Details nicht bekannt sind). Finkelstein hätte seine Ergebnisse vielleicht besser anonym in einem Wiki veröffentlicht... Marcusb 19:27, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :: Er hat nicht nur Tippfehler übernommen, es ist einfach unglaublich. An einer Stelle passiert ihm beim Abschreiben der Quelle ein Fehler, so dass er zu der Behauptung kommt, George Orwell hätte den Begriff "turn speak" benutzt (statt der Quelle, die diesen Begriff in Anlehnung an Orwells "new speak" prägt). Nicht jeder muss 1984 gelesen haben - gut. Aber es ist furchtbar entlarvend. Und es zeigt das Problem: man verliert den Überblick, man verdummt, man hört auf, nachzudenken. Es ist peinlich. Kann man hier im Video nachschauen, ca. Minute 00:22 Video Martin Klicken 19:50, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Fortsetzung Ich habe mir den kompletten Artikel durchgelesen und mich gefragt, ob dann viele naturwissenschaftliche Arbeiten zumindest bei den theoretischen Grundlagen nicht auch Plagiate sind, da es dort nicht unüblich zu sein scheint, teilweise Quellen aus anderen Arbeiten beim Referieren der grundlegenden Fakten zu übernehmen, ohne auf die anderen Arbeiten zu verweisen. Die ist mir zumindest bei vielen Abschlussarbeiten, die ich im Laufe der Zeit gelesen habe, aufgefallen. Aus Sicht der Betreuer scheint es da auch kein Problem zu geben. 91.51.48.241 15:12, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Man muss sich überlegen, wie Literaturrecherche aussieht: Man wählt nicht nur einfach blind Werke mit passend klingenden Titeln aus und liest darin dann ein bisschen herum. Auf viele Werke wird man nur dadurch aufmerksam, weil sie bereits woanders als Referenzen auftauchen. Es ist auch kein Plagiat, sie dann ebenfalls zu referenzieren. Wenn man allerdings keine oder kaum eigene Recherchen durchführt, die Literatur ggf. gar nicht selbst prüft, sondern einfach die Referenzen kopiert, dann ist das nicht in Ordnung. -Hood (Diskussion) 16:21, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC)